1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cap mounting structure for mounting a cap to an opening formed in an interior member.
2. Description of Related Art
An interior member is sometimes formed with an opening for work, including bolt tightening work, and such an opening is closed by a cap after the completion of the work.
Conventionally, as a cap mounting structure, a structure in which a cap is oscillatably provided on an interior member via a thin-wall hinge as disclosed in Patent Document 1, and a structure in which a cap is slidably provided on an interior member as disclosed in Patent Document 2 have been adopted.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 3364106    Patent Document 2: JP 2002-127802 A
Unfortunately, in the technique of Patent Document 1, the thin-wall hinge interposed between the interior member and the cap is prone to appear on a design surface, which undesirably impairs the appearance. In addition, the mold construction is complicated. For the technique of Patent Document 2, since the cap is slidably provided on the interior member, the cap cannot slide in a location that is curved with a small radius of curvature, so that it is difficult to provide the cap in such a location.